Soba
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Udon |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Laksa |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 日式冷荞麦面 |personality = Tenderhearted |height = 179cm |likes1 = Udon |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Asari Ryouta |cvcn = Ma Yang (马洋) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = I will always be by your side, watching over your safety. |bio = An aloof-seeming, but actually quite ardent boy. He doesn't have a way with words, and he's used to using actions to express concerns he has for others' health. He's always saying the words: "I'm here". |food introduction = These cold buckwheat noodles served on slats of bamboo are highly popular in Japan. On New Year’s Eve, Japanese people eat soba not just to celebrate, but as a way to wish for longevity. Soba also has a connotation among Japanese people of ‘being always by your side’. |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Soba) *Knives Out |power = 1519 |atk = 60 |def = 12 |hp = 398 |crit = 1102 |critdmg = 532 |atkspd = 1020 |normaltitle = Spring Breeze |normal = Warmth and light burst forth from Soba's hands, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy unit, plus 76 extra damage. Additionally, Soba stuns that enemy unit for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Flower Burst |energy = Soba gathers the flowers to his side with the wind, dealing 100% ATK as damage to to a single enemy, plus 375 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the target by 40% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Flower Fall |link = Soba gathers the flowers to his side with the wind, dealing 120% ATK as damage to to a single enemy, plus 450 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the target by 40% for 5 seconds. |pair = Udon |title1 = |skill1 = |title2 = |skill2 = |unlock2 = |role2-1 = |role2-2 = |role2-3 = |title3 = |skill3 = |unlock3 = |role3-1 = |role3-2 = |role3-3 = |title4 = |skill4 = |unlock4 = |role4-1 = |role4-2 = |role4-3 = |name = |contract = Nice to meet you. Hello, I'm Soba. I will rely on your kindness, Master Attendant. |login = "Welcome back. You must be tired. Remember to rest your body when you have a chance. |arena = Making cold noodles here would be even faster, wouldn't it? |skill = Settled down, you all. |ascend = A quite wonderful feeling. |fatigue = I must rest. Take care of yourself. |recovering = Hold on. I'll change into my work uniform. |attack = You need me? I see. |ko = This is a hassle... |notice = The food is ready. You need to eat on time or your stomach will shrivel up. |idle1 = Should we give a bowl to Udon? |idle2 = A block of ice in the house would drive away heat. |idle3 = The menu needs to be more reasonable. |interaction1 = Please stand back a bit. I'm dealing with this ice block. |interaction2 = Excuse me but, can you eat wasabi? If not, I'll take it off. |interaction3 = When you eat soba noodles on New Year's Eve, try not to break the noodles. |pledge = I hope you will always be so healthy and live on in peace with me. I will always guard over you. Always. |intimacy1 = If something's troubling you, please say so. I may not be much at soothing people, but I'm always here. |intimacy2 = You can't only eat cold noodles. If you like it, of course I'm happy, but you won't be getting proper nutrition. |intimacy3 = Whatever's happened, don't worry. I'm here. |victory = ...That's much quieter. |defeat = ...Sorry. |feeding = Thank you. Just put it there. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}